


Cempaxochitl

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: Hoy es un día especial para celebrar en compañía de nuestros seres más amados





	Cempaxochitl

El anochecer al fin caía en la ciudad de New York, en uno de esos raros momentos de bulliciosa tranquilidad. La casa tenía un fuerte aroma a flores, pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Wade se apuró a ir a abrir, sonriendo al ver a su querido esposo de pie frente a él, tan hermoso y apuesto como el día en que se casaron.  
-¡Eleonor! ¡Papá Peter ya está aquí!

-¡Papá!- la pequeña niña salió corriendo de su cuarto, riendo emocionada. Nada más ver al castaño, saltó a sus brazos. Peter la levantó y le dio vueltas, sonriendo tanto como su hija adoptiva, besando sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo has estado, Ellie?

-Muy bien papá… ¡Ya casi salgo de la primaria!- Eleanor se acurrucó en los brazos del castaño, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose en calma.

-Oh, eso es excelente. Sabía que lo lograrías. Eres muy inteligente…

-Como su papá Peter- dijo todo sonrisas Wade, acercándose a ellos, para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Oh, vamos. Tu también eres muy listo…

-¡Pero no como tu, papá!

El ex mercenario hizo un puchero, algo dolido por las palabras de su niña, pero un dulce beso de Peter le devolvió el ánimo. Lo dejaría pasar sólo porque era la verdad. Su Petey pay era el hombre más inteligente de todos.

-Vamos, cenemos antes de que se enfríe. Hicimos tus favoritos, Petey pay de fresa, hot dogs y tortitas de arroz

-Mmm… suena delicioso- el castaño asintió, siguiendo a su esposo a la mesa bellamente decorada. Sentó a Ellie en su silla y tomó asiento junto a Wade, que no tardó en servirle bastante de todo, sabiendo del apetito de su castaño.

 

Cenaron entre risas y pequeñas anécdotas del año, hasta que toda la comida se terminó. Limpiaron juntos y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, Wade abrazando feliz a su amada familia. Su pequeña e increíble Eleanor y su apuesto y valiente Peter. Jugaron videojuegos, comieron helado, y hasta tuvieron una guerra de almohadas. Su pequeña casa lenándose de gritos dde felicidad y risas.

 

El amanecer estaba cerca, y el aroma de las flores se hacía más tenue. Eleanor dormía profundamente en la alfombra, abrazada a Peter, mientras éste estaba recargado en el fuerte pecho de Wade. Sólo el ruido del reloj rompía el silencio de ese momento.

-Debo irme ya, Wade…

-Pero… Pero acabas de llegar, baby boy- le abrazó con más fuerza, como si con eso le pudiera convencer de quedarse.

-Lo siento, Wadey… Ya es hora… - con cuidado se soltó de su abrazo levantando a la pequeña Eleanor, llevándola a su cuarto. La acostó en su suave cama y besó su frente, la niña sonriendo en sueños.

-Te amo papá… - balbuceó Ellie, abrazando el peluche de Spiderman que el castaño puso junto a ella.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña… - susurró, sonriendo triste, antes de salir del cuarto.

-Petey… - el ex mercenario le miraba con dolor

-Hey… Estarán bien… Los dos son muy fuertes… Y ya saben que los estaré cuidando, bobo… - Peter abrazó a su esposo, tratando de confortarlo.

-No es justo… No quiero que te vayas…

-Lo sé…

-¡Te amo! - Wade no pudo más y empezó a llorar.

-Yo también te amo, Wadey. Siempre serás mi esposo… - el castaño tomó su rostro y se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo, antes de darle un hondo beso, que demostraba todo el amor que sentía por él. Lo mucho que significaba poder verle de nuevo- cuídate mucho y cuida de Ellie… - el aroma a flores se intensificó, al igual que el de incienso- nos veremos el siguiente año, mi Wadey…

-Es una promesa… Petey… Mi Petey pay… - el ex mercenario tomó las manos del castaño y las apretó con fuerza, mientras éste le sonreía dulcemente, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose, para dejar tras de sí un montón de pétalos amarillos.

Wade se arrodilló y tomó los pétalos, abrazándolos a su pecho, sollozando con dolor.

En una esquina de la sala, un pequeño altar lleno de coloridos papeles, frutas y decenas de flores amarillas, sostenía la foto de un sonriente Peter.

-Hasta… Hasta el siguiente año, mi amor…

**Author's Note:**

> Mi preciosa gata murió justo hoy, en el día de muertos. Espero que donde sea que estés, Gatrona, nos cuides. Y atus gatitos también.
> 
>  
> 
> El día de muertos es una tradición que tenemos en México, donde básicamente, colocamos un altar para nuestros difuntos, con la creencia de que por al menos ésta noche, ellos vendrán del más allá a celebrar con nosotros, comiendo y bebiendo a nuestro lado. Adornamos y visitamos las tumbas de nuestros seres queridos y reconocemos a la muerte como una amiga más.


End file.
